A New Revenge
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: The second prologue arced after "What To Think".


**_Author's Note:_** _Ah, yes… Another new update, another Yu-Gi-Oh one-shot prologue!_ ** _Now, before you read this, I should tell you ahead to make sure you read the_** ** _first_** ** _prologue BEFORE jumping into this. So please read Prologue I before starting._** _If you already read it, then you may proceed…_

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Note:_** _This is_ ** _Yami Bakura's POV_** _before_ ** _"Why Can't I Forget You"_** _began_ ** _._** _This occurred after the following of_ ** _"What To Think"._**

 ** _Explanation -_** _This happened after the ceremonial duel, which of course we know in the Memory World Arc in the 5_ _th_ _season of Yu-Gi-Oh. After his defeat of his own shadow game (which is the Millennium World RPG), against Atem (Yami Yugi), Yami Bakura survived from the blow after Zorc Necrophades got defeated in the RPG by Horakhty, The Creator Of Light. The following after Atem went off to the afterlife, within the shadow realm, Yami Bakura is all alone in anger about_ _his loss in his own game_ _to Atem… however… Although it seems that Yami Bakura's plan didn't go the way he plotted, it wasn't the end of the line for him…_

* * *

 ** _A New Revenge_**

 _ **Summary:**_ _The second prologue arced after "What To Think"._

* * *

 _Prologue II: A New Revenge_

"AHH! Unbelievable!"

I can't believe it! I can't believe that I've got overthrown all over again! ME! BEING THROTTLED BY THEM ONCE AGAIN! I wanted to go on screaming… to scream endlessly in the realm. All alone in the realm with no one in sight. No one, not anyone around except just… me. Just me, having to listen to echoes of my screams and yells coming out of my mouth, not caring even if it means of getting my throat hoarse completely. I couldn't control my anger as I scattered in rage at the pieces of my roleplaying game, tossing them furiously from off the table.

"I can't believe he beat me again!" I enraged, snarling under my teeth.

I couldn't resist myself to hold it back… my fury upon them. How I hate it… How I hate getting beaten in hands and likes of them! I didn't care that I ranted on and on continuously… just like how I'm currently doing throughout the shadow realm. Why? I balled my hands tightly, letting the tips of my fingers dug into my palms. From the pressure I've given in my clutches, it was strongly getting white in comparison to how pale my own skin is. Why must I be the one to suffer in losing? Why must I be the one to get the scars of defeat?!

"Great… and the Pharaoh succeeded… What a shit," I swore, spatting at the table in disgust. "After everything…" I slumped myself down, leaning my back against the chair as I said this. "…and this is what I get?"

I glared upon the table, grumbling to myself steamily. I narrowed my eyes darkly as I glanced over the horizons that appeared to be like a chart. From looking at the table, I would say that I am the king of it all, the ruler that watches over the land … The dark master of the modeled table known as Millennium World. But however… If I'm the god, the control of it, then… Why? Why did it actually crumbled to pieces? Why must it fall apart? Why in the end that I had to foil?

Why must it be anyway? Why didn't go my way and instead became theirs? I touched the grains of sand, the remainder of what's left of my pawn… I gave a deadly look at it, combing the sand through the touch of my fingers. My strongest pawn… The key to how I would win in the shadow game… All of it… Everything of it, my tactics… The strategic thoughts just to succeed… Every last one of it, now all wasted and trashed up…

"I need to come up with something…" I murmured irritably darkly. My eyes switch towards the figurines… to the entire wrecked roleplaying map. "Something I haven't thought of yet… Maybe…" There was a pause from my words for something in my mind clicked like a snap… like there was something of an instant reminder that clicked in. I fixed my eyes set upon my black trench coat. "I should think of something else…"

Searching carefully, I dug into each of my side pockets, rummaging my hands inside. There must be some other option other than just brooding within here… Other than just sitting in this chair and having to complain in anguish… I need to find a way that'll turn the whole thing upright… Perhaps a different route that could make me stood back up once more… Another plot that could actually won't let me down… Just like this and my other ruined attempts… Heh, got it.

Closing it in, I securely wrapped the object to make sure it enclosed within my fist. Taking it out from my leather coat, I curled up a smirk as I raised it to eye level. For some reason, I knew one day it'll back me up… I kept it for too long without anyone suspecting it… Well, at least, almost… Probably, this time, I'll get my opportunity… I'll make it positive that have my chance at them… for this will be my new use… My centered tool that will open a new foolproof plan. A fresh start that will be created, improved, and not like others…

"Perhaps I'm not done yet…" I devilishly smiled.

—{o}—

Great, I feel as if I crashed my skull, including my whole body. I rubbed my scalp and neck with a grunt. Ugh… It must be that the Ring seemed to fallen along with the other six… Well, it's not exactly a perfect timing, but… Well, at least now I'm out of the shadow realm… yet, where am I? I cast sideway glimpses, searching the location from left to right. Where am I exactly? According to the Ring, it's located here in this dark…

Uh-oh… I turned my head. From what I can sense, something caught directly in my ears. The sound coming nearby… It's approaching this way… Could it be… that it's approaching shuffling feet? Well, luckily, no one can see me since I'm still a spirit. But… Just in case, if I can be seen, I might as well hide somewhere hidden in the shadows before I take the Millennium Ring. I can't get too reckless if I'm not that precautious… Plus, that way, I could get a catch at whoever it is…

I made my way towards darkest area of the pillars, making sure that I wasn't noticeable. I eyed through the dark, scanning at the newcomer in black. "Who's this?" I muttered under my breath.

"Man, what a mess…"

That voice… That familiar voice… It seems familiar… Could that be…? With slight curiosity, I brought myself closer to peer at who it is, yet remain to stay concealed invisibly. From afar, I noticed it was a man speaking, having his back turned away. Although he's not turning around to show the features of his face, from recognizing that tone, I knew him off immediately. Marik? But what's he doing around here?

Hmm… He must be here for some possible reason. From my suspicions, maybe he lives here close to this place along with his family… Probably not too far away… Could he be…? Could he may be here to retrieve the items? Well, if he is, I must get the Ring before he does… He can take the others for now… But not my Ring. I still need it to be kept near to me at all times. Including the fact that it's still essential for my upcoming plot…

"Time to take the Ring."

I must keep myself distant from Marik for now as well… For now, I don't want him to know that my presence is still around. He's better off with being alone with his siblings and I don't need him to get dragged by my business. Besides, his help is not what I desired. I can manage it on my own and brood it solo without him… For I never forgotten the last time he partnership with me during the time of Battle City… So, for me, having him accompany is no good option. It's out of the question in my point of view and his ways are not necessary. For instead, maybe…

I looked to the ground, sneakily maneuvering my way out of Marik's sight before picking up the sacred item slowly in my grip. Instead of Marik, I rather think that someone else will be most referable… Someone else earlier before there was Marik… Someone that have an easier connection… Somebody that's been the original owner that played a harder part… and even a harder part that will unveil something he lost… The one that lost that close related someone he most dearly and have gone missing for years… and disappeared on the face of the earth. If all goes accordingly, I'll be able to have a free clear opened field… Just you wait…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _And that's the end of this one-shot! Hope you liked it and if you want to go further afterwards, jump into the story of_ _ **"Why Can't I Forget You"**_ _if have the chance. From there, the continuation starts after one year later based on what happens after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World & the television show combined! As a head's up, I update __**"Why Can't I Forget You"**_ _every once in a while and if you're interested, you can check out my_ _ **third**_ _update from the story,_ _ **Side Story 9**_ _! Well, thank you for your time for reading and I look forward to update more Yu-Gi-Oh stories into the future!_


End file.
